tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in Chronicles of War Series
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chronicles of War: First Deployment 2nd Battalion 5th Marines Battalion Headquarters *'Lieutenant Colonel Chance "Stallion" Ryan:' Battalion Commander born in Ohio where his mother is a well-known politician accumulated a decent number of accommodations and awards throughout his career in the Marine Corps and is fairly decorated. *'Major Neal Baron:' Battalion Executive Officer who was awarded a Medal of Honor, Bronze Star and Purple Heart for his acts of bravery during Battle of Khafji part of Operation Desert Storm serving with the 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines *'Lieutenant Commander Wilson Stafford:' Battalion Surgeon *'Captain _:' he works as communications and information officer is married with three children *'Sergeant Major Benjamin "War Machine" Silaz:' Battalion Sergeant Major who is the third generation of his family to enlist in the U.S. military. Through enough difficult situations to earn the loyalty of his fellow soldiers and regarded as an extremely skilled soldier. Throughout his career he has watched so many of his comrades die leaving him thick-skinned and short-fused. *'Gunnery Sergeant John Shaubs:' Company Operations Chief he is normally calm and speaks in a soft. He also reassures Corporal Christophers from time to time during the deployment after Lance Corporal Thomas is wouded Charlie Company Headquarters *'Captain Jonathan Michael:' Charlie Company Commander callsign Cyclops Actual has already successful completed a tour of duty in both Afghanistan and Iraq whose grandfather was killed during the Normandy Invasion *'First Sergeant Frank Kelly:' Company First Sergeant a 20-year veteran who had his best friend loose his arm in a firefight during his first tour in Afghanistan then during the 2003 invasion of Iraq his entire squad was killed in an ambush. Due to the weight of the losses he is seeking retirement after he finishes his next tour First Platoon Headquarters *'Second Lieutenant Josh Stark:' First Platoon Leader callsign Cyclops 1 Actual he is the son of a San Franciscan lawyer and a graduate of the United States Naval Academy. He seems to be a confident leader and trusts his platoon to complete their objectives. *'Staff Sergeant Andrew Kaylor:' A tough veteran he is highly respected by his men as a Platoon Sergeant on his third deployment he helps keeps his fellow Marines in check. *'Petty Officer Second Class Booth "Doc" Webber:' Hospital Corpsman Second Class he always wanted to become a doctor since he was a kid, but he didn't have the money to go to college so he joined the Navy and became a Hospital Corpsman. After going to the Medical Education and Training Campus in Fort Sam Houston, San Antonio, Texas and he got assigned to Fleet Marine Force. =Cyclops 1-1 = *'Sergeant Walter Hansone:' Squad Leader a responsible, calm, and serious leader he never jokes around and has refined manner of speaking. His training and experience in the field causes him to react quickly. *'Corporal Alex Christophers:' A married, college-educated Marine who enlisted after 9/11 *'Lance Corporal Jason Thomas:' The first member of the platoon to be wounded in action when his squad is ambush by a sniper he is hit but "Doc" keeps stable after Sergeant Hansone drags him out of the firefight. *'Private First Class Harold Wright:' Automatic Rifleman likes to play poker with the junior enlisted members of the platoon and are childhood friends with Lance Corporal Derrick Jackson who is the reason he enlisted. =Cyclops 1-2 = *'Sergeant Theo Patrick:' Tom Laudr's Squad Leader during his first deployment who has a son and wife that are concerned about his wellbeing ever since his wife's stepbrother was killed a month before Tom was assigned to his squad **Cyclops 1-2 Alpha *'Corporal Cody Siebert:' Team Leader and Grenadier As a young boy Cody's father was Ranger who was killed in action during Operation Just Cause. *'Lance Corporal Cole Haegan:' Automatic Rifleman has a strong ambition to do what is right in every situation. *'Private First Class Tom Laudr:' The main character he grew up always wanting to be a Marine due to his family's heritage. After the 9/11 terror attack watching news of the War in Afghanistan and the 2003 invasion of Iraq Tom knew this was his chance. *'Private Keshawn Miles:' Joined because my ass was sitting at home playing video games and watching TV when his father was getting annoyed and told me to get a job, he joined the Marines. He seems to be laid back at times and is very brash. **Cyclops 1-2 Bravo *'Corporal Eric Barrett:' Team Leader is the strategist and tactician of the squad. *'Lance Corporal Derrick Jackson:' *'Private Trevor Kowalski:' Had trouble deciding what he would do after high school when the Marines came to give a lecture about the Marine Corps it helped him decide to enlist. *'Private Omar Rasheed:' Brought up in a strict family he joined the Marine Corps despite his father's wishes. Breaking the family tradition of being civil engineers. Likes to talk a lot in a loud and impudent demeanor and is often impatient. Chronicles of War: Return to the Fight *'Colonel Chance Ryan:' 2nd Battalion 5th Marines Battalion Headquarters *'Lieutenant Colonel Neal Baron:' *'Major Anton Hopes:' formerly Alpha Company's Commander he is known for being blinded by his strive for glory doing almost anything considered suicidal by his unit even at the expense of angering those under his command. *'Lieutenant Jeremy Woods:' Battalion Surgeon *'Sergeant Major Benjamin "War Machine" Silaz:' *'Corporal Tom Laudr:' Chronicles of War: Spartans Reborn 1st Reconnaissance Battalion Bravo Company Headquarters *'Captain George Lucius:' Prior to his service in the Marine Corp he enlisted in the Army National Guard to help pay off college loans. During his service in the National Guard his unit the 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 28th Infantry Division was deployed in both Operation Desert Storm and Operation Joint Guardian. His service in the National Guard changed him causing him to pursue a commission in the Marine Corp. Third Platoon Headquarters =Renegade 3-1 = **Renegade 3-1 Alpha *'Corporal Tom Laudr:' **Renegade 3-1 Bravo =Renegade 3-2 = =Renegade 3-3 = Miscellaneous *'Keith Robinson:' A Reporter he is native New Yorker who was orphaned at the young age of 6 he was placed in the care of his aunt who he has fond memories of after learning she had a stroke *'_:' A Muslim civilian woman resistant to the violence caused by the insurgency assisting coalition forces. She was raised to be absolute obedience and for one to know their place. Later she traveled to England where she received a Medical degree. Seeing how western women aren't subjected to the same rules as Muslim women she moved to England. In April 2003 she received news her mother was ill and return to look after her.